You Tell The World
by Ashar
Summary: Pour arrêter l'Apocalypse, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Et quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que le sacrifice de la vie ? "Cet enfant est le mien" Guardian Fic


_Disclamer :_Supernatural, Sam, Bobby, Dean et Castiel sont à Eric Kripke et la CW mais ils acceptent de me les prêter de temps en temps du moment que je leur rends en bonne santé physique et mentale (ils ne se sont pas encore rendus compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas ^^). Et je ne touche malheureusement aucun biffeton pour les traumatiser. TxT En revanche Jesse est à moi !! Plus ou moins…

_Note :_J'ai écrit cet OS après l'épisode 2 de la saison 5 donc, ça ne prends pas en compte la suite et y'a des spoilers pour tous ceux qui n'en sont pas là. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, le titre ! Là on va se marrer. En fait cela vient de la chanson 'Wrong Again' de Nick Jonas (je viens de perdre le peu de crédibilité que je pouvais avoir…). Vous n'êtes absolument pas obligé de l'écouter en même temps. C'est juste que les paroles collaient affreusement bien avec mon histoire. Ce n'est même pas ce que j'écoutais quand je l'ai écrit. Et j'adoooore les voyages dans le temps ! Juste pour que vous le sachiez.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas de BETA, alors je vous laisse imaginer les fautes que cet OS peut contenir.

Ensuite, il se peut que cela devienne une série d'OS. Si c'est le cas, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ils seront tous écrit de la même manière. Le thème par contre, lui, changera. Ce qui veut dire que celle-ci est une guardian fic mais que les prochaines peuvent très bien être des Dastiel ! J'ai pour le moment quatre titres, donc quatre OS potentiels. Et si je continue, la note sera plus longue que l'histoire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

You Tell The World…

This Child Is Mine

Sam se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait être reçu. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé de Dean le mois précédent, il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, que ce soit à son frère ou même à Bobby. Il n'avait pas pu. Parce qu'il savait à ce moment-là que s'il entendait la voix de son grand frère ou celle du vieux hunter, il reviendrait la queue entre les jambes. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il devait passer au-delà de ça, seul. Personne ne pouvait l'aider. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changés depuis. Seulement, il avait entendu des rumeurs qu'il l'avait fait faire une halte du côté de Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud. Et il se trouvait en ce moment devant la maison de Bobby. Il inspira à fond et leva la main afin de toquer au chambranle de porte. Il figea son mouvement au dernier moment, en entendant l'homme hurler.

« Je ne connais aucun gosse de ce nom là, bordel ! » Il y eu un silence et Sam entendit Bobby lâcher un grognement sourd. « 'Suis l'oncle de personne ! Et surtout pas d'un dénommé Jesse ! » Le jeune Winchester sursauta en percevant un grand fracas suivit d'une tripotée de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres.

Sam déglutit. Il était déjà pas d'une humeur très jouasse…peut-être devrait-il revenir plus tard. Seulement ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée. Il avait bien fait de passer. Bobby semblait sur les nerfs et Sam savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer et aller de lui-même écouter l'histoire du gamin. Le gamin. Tout ce que Sam savait à ce sujet était qu'un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'année répondant au nom de Jesse était apparut de nulle part et réclamait 'Oncle Bobby Singer'. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaître toutes les connaissances de celui qu'il considérait comme un père de substitution mais si un petit garçon en avait fait parti, Sam le saurait. Parce que sérieusement, Bobby avec un gamin ? Oh, bien sûr, Dean et lui avait passé pas mal de temps chez le hunter, enfants, mais leur père à eux en était lui aussi un alors ils étaient habitués aux manières un peu dures propres à ceux qui font leur boulot. Il secoua la tête afin de se reprendre. Cette fois-ci rien ne l'arrêta et son poing s'abattit contre le montant de la porte. Bobby se remit à jurer et Sam dû refréner son envie de partir en courant. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Bobby le regarda pendant ce qu'il semblait des heures avant de finalement lui lancer de l'eau bénite à la figure. Sam soupira et s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, habitué à la paranoïa justifiée de l'homme. Au moins, ça, il pouvait y faire face.

* * *

Sam fixa l'enfant, surpris. Il tourna son regard vers Bobby qui le regardait et il sut que l'homme pensait comme lui. Ou plutôt ne pensait pas. Parce que pour le moment, la seule chose qui traversait l'esprit de Sam était 'Qu'est-ce que… ?' De toute évidence, Jesse le connaissait. Même si, lui-même n'avait jamais vu le garçon de toute sa vie. Sam avait bonne mémoire, la plupart des gens qu'il avait rencontré lors de chasses, il connaissait encore leur visage et leur nom. Mais ce garçon, ne lui disait absolument rien. Et ce dernier l'appelait 'Oncle Sammy' en plus. Sam fronça les sourcils. On leur avait dit que le gosse avait dix ans, mais au vu de sa taille, Sam pensait plutôt qu'il en avait cinq. Frêle et petit, Jesse avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et de grands yeux bleus. Ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs la raison qui poussait Sam à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Parce qu'un regard pareil ? Il s'en souviendrait. En fait, dans un sens, le gamin lui faisait penser à Castiel, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.

* * *

Sam sentit son souffle se couper alors que Jesse chantait, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles. La lueur de la lune, lui donnait un air irréel et ses yeux semblaient briller encore plus. Le gamin était magnifique et sa voix était sublime. S'il n'en connaissait pas, Sam serait persuadé d'avoir devant lui un ange.

* * *

« Gloria in excelsis Deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis. » fit l'enfant et Sam se retourna vers lui, oubliant les démons leur faisant face. Jesse était agenouillé face au crucifix, la tête levée vers le plafond de l'église, mains jointes en une prière. Le prêtre tentait vainement de le faire bouger mais le garçon semblait soudé au sol. « Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. »

Sam fut propulsé en avant par un coup particulièrement vicieux et grogna. Il se retourna et vit le démon se pencher vers lui souriant narquoisement. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Joseph était aux prises avec deux autres démons, protégeant Jesse, le prêtre et le couple qui s'était réfugié à l'église. Il voulu mettre un coup de pied au démon mais ce dernier lui attrapa la jambe.

« Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno ! »

Il eut un flash de lumière, qui obligea Sam et les autres à fermer les yeux et les corps des personnes possédées par les démons s'effondrèrent au sol. Sam se redressa rapidement et cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

« Oncle Sammy ? » fit une petite voix incertaine derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Jesse lui sourire. « Tout va bien maintenant, Oncle Sammy. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte alors que la réalisation le frappait de plein fouet. Jesse venait tout juste d'exorciser les démons. Un gamin de neuf ans venait d'exorciser des démons ! Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

* * *

« Où est-il ? Où est Jesse, Bobby ? » Entendirent-il crier et Sam et Joseph se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Dean faisait face à Bobby. Il se tourna lentement vers eux et les fixa un moment avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. « Sam. »

« Dean ? » répondit-il incrédule et quelque part blessé que son frère ne montre pas plus de joie à le revoir après plus d'un mois séparé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Dean le regarda et secoua la tête. Joseph soupira et parti chercher ceux qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux. Jesse entra dans la pièce et se figea en voyant Dean.

« Jesse ! »

« Papa ! »

* * *

Sam fixa son frère, non, le futur de son frère d'un air ahuri. Dean, papa ? Le gosse ne lui ressemblait même pas !

« Un matin, » fit Dean en caressant les cheveux de Jesse avec tendresse, qui dormait profondément. « Il y a neuf ans, j'ai été réveillé par les pleurs d'un bébé. D'un tout nouveau né. Et il était là. » il fit une pause et se passa une main tremblante sur la nuque avec fatigue, comme s'il avait peur qu'en racontant l'histoire de Jesse, il risquait de le perdre mais qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Posé sur le lit juste à côté de moi. Il devait avoir à peine quelques jours. Il est juste apparut là. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir gardé avec toi ? » demanda Sam encore sous le choc que son frère s'occupe d'un enfant.

« Parce que, à côté de lui, se trouvait ceci. » Dean passa la main dans son t-shirt et en sortit une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une fiole. Sam reconnu tout de suite ce qu'était la lumière dansant à l'intérieur. Autours d'eux, il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise.

« Une Grâce ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais qui ? »

« A ton avis, Sam. Quel Ange mettrait-on sous ma responsabilité ? »

« Tu veux dire que c'est… »

« Oui. » Sam ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça ? Et Dean se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « Je ferais n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_, pour protéger mon fils ! »

* * *

Dean et Joseph portèrent Castiel hors de la pièce tandis que Sam et le Dean du futur suivaient derrière. Ils se figèrent en se retrouvant devant une dizaine de démons les fixant. Sam entendit son frère grogner et s'empêcha de l'imiter. Le père de Jesse soupira à ses côtés et farfouilla dans son col. Sam le vit sortir la fiole contenant la Grâce de l'enfant et la lui tendre. Il la prit s'en réfléchir et regarda ce que deviendrait son frère dans moins de onze ans passer devant Joseph, Castiel et son passé.

« Allez-vous-en. » souffla-t-il et Sam voulut protester, car il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean derrière. Il avait un fils pour l'amour du ciel ! « Je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! »

* * *

« PAPAAAAA !!!! » le hurlement leur parvint alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste de la voiture et ils s'élancèrent. Dean supportant Castiel, tout deux ignorant ce qu'ils trouveraient en entrant chez Bobby. « PAPA !!! »

Sam ouvrit brutalement la porte et vit Jesse au milieu du salon en pleurs et appelant son père en hurlant, le prêtre le tenait par les bras pour l'empêcher de courir dehors. Bobby semblait désemparé dans son fauteuil roulant. Le père le lâcha en voyant Sam et Jesse se précipita sur lui et commença à tirer sur son bras qui tenait toujours la fiole de Grâce.

« Où est-il, Oncle Sammy ? » cria-t-il, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. « Où est papa ? » Sam voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais le garçon recula en avisant le collier de son père. « Pourquoi tu as ça ? Pourquoi ? Je veux papa ! » Il commençait à devenir encore plus hystérique si possible et Sam se rapprocha encore de lui pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant s'accrocha à son bras, secoué et épuisé. Sam fut obligé de lâcher la fiole qui tomba au sol sans se briser et roula jusqu'au pied du prêtre. L'homme la récupéra et le posa sur la table. « Je veux papa, Oncle Sammy ! Je ne le sens plus ! Je veux le sentir ! J'ai besoin de le sentir ! PAPAAAAA !!! »

Il continua à crier encore pendant une bonne heure, sans que rien ne parvienne à le calmer. Dean n'avait même pas osé demander qui s'était, encore trop sous le choc de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Et alors que Sam commençait à désespérer, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et le Dean du futur se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Jesse sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers lui. Dean s'agenouilla afin de cueillir l'enfant dans ses bras et chancela dangereusement mais réussi à se maintenir. Jesse était toujours aussi incohérent mais il serrait son père fermement contre lui et Dean lui répétait d'une voix douce et apaisante, quoiqu'un peu trop faible au goût de Sam qu'il était désolé. Joseph aida Dean à se relever ainsi qu'à porter Jesse et les amenèrent au canapé. Dean s'y assit, le garçon lové contre lui.

« Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa… » ne cessait-il de répéter et Sam se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment une amélioration par rapport à son état précédent. Dean lui fit signe de lui donner la fiole et Sam lui passa autour du cou sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait le collier. Jesse laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être et cessa sa litanie. « Je peux te sentir à nouveau, papa. » souffla-t-il.

« Je sais. » La voix était trop rauque, trop faible. « Je suis désolé, bébé. »

* * *

Sam entendit des chuchotements provenant du salon mais n'y prêta pas attention, voulant laisser au père et son fils l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Mais une plainte plus forte que les autres finit par attirer sa curiosité et il entra dans la pièce. Il ne remarqua pas que, comme lui, les autres résidants regardaient la scène. Jesse secouait la tête en tout sens alors que Dean lui parlait.

« Je t'aime, Jesse. »

« Non, papa. »

« S'il te plait. »

Le garçon ferma les yeux douloureusement à la demande et après une inspiration profonde qui se terminant en un tremblement, il se mit à chanter, la voix brisée. Dean, ferma les yeux de fatigue et laissa un gentil sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sam vit avec horreur la poitrine de Dean ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement de bouger et ne put que rester spectateur de ce qu'il se produisait sous ses yeux. Il était comme figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Jesse eut un sanglot, qui l'empêcha de finir sa chanson et il enfoui son nez dans le cou de son père.

« Je t'aime, papa »

Sam grimaça et vit comme au ralenti, la fiole contenant la Grâce de Jesse se détacher du cou de Dean et tomber au sol, se brisant dans un fracas assourdissant. Sam eut tout juste le réflexe de dire à tout le monde de fermer les yeux qu'une lumière aveuglante emplissait la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, ils se redressèrent tous et regardèrent autours d'eux. La pièce semblait inchangée, si ce n'est l'absence de l'enfant. Sam s'approcha du corps inerte de Dean et tandis la main afin de la poser sur son bras.

« Ne le touche pas. » fit la voix de Jesse et il sursauta, se retourna pour le voir fixer Dean d'un regard impénétrable. Sam serra les poings alors qu'il réalisait que Jesse avait disparut et que Castiel avait reprit sa place.

« Castiel ? »

« Sam. »

« Tu vas rester là, à le regarder ? » cracha-t-il avec colère. « Tu compte ne rien faire ? »

« Assez »

« Ca ne te fais rien de le voir mort ? Rien du tout ? »

« Assez ! »

Sam sursauta à nouveau et vit une larme silencieuse couler le long de la joue de Jesse. Et il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Jesse avait beau être redevenu Castiel, voir Dean lui faisait mal quand même.

« Tu l'aime encore. »

« Il a été mon père pendant neuf ans, Sam. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ici ? »

« Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, mon passé serait mort. »

Sam repensa à ce que Dean avait dit 'Je ferais n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_, pour protéger mon fils !' et il comprit. Parce que Dean aimait son fils et qu'il était capable de tout pour le protéger et parce qu'il savait que Jesse n'était autre que Castiel. Il avait protégé Castiel, celui du passé, assurant ainsi la venue 'au monde' de son fils. Il s'était sacrifié, une fois de plus.

« Il savait que tu, enfin que ton passé allait mourir ? »

« Oui. » Sam ne demanda pas comment parce que dans un sens, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Non ce qu'il voulait savoir était pourquoi et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Castiel le coupa. « Pour arrêter l'Apocalypse. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! ^^ Et croyez-moi, j'en ai besoin !

Sinon pour « l'exorcisme », voici les traductions du latin qui ne sont pas de moi :

Gloria in excelsis Deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis.

Gloire à Dieu au plus haut des cieux, et paix sur la terre aux hommes qu'il aime.

Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno.

Prince le plus glorieux de l'armée divine, Saint Archange Michaël, défendez-nous dans notre combat contre les princes et les pouvoirs hostiles, contre ceux qui veulent diriger le monde dans l'obscurité, contre la négativité de toutes les choses spirituelles. Venez pour aider les hommes, ceux que Dieu a créés en grand nombre, ceux qu'Il a fait à son image et dans un grand effort libérez-les de la tyrannie du Diable.


End file.
